When I Look at You
by Catty Paris
Summary: He will always be the reason why she believes in forever. AND EVER...


**When I Look at You****  
(A Song sang by Miley Cyrus for her Movie The Last Song)****  
This Songfic is brought to you by**

**_CATTY PARIS_**

**EriolxTomoyo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the story. I don't own the song. Everything belongs to the creators of Card Captor Sakura and Hollywood Records. The song is from Miley Cyrus hit album "The Time of Our Lives". Buy a copy for this is out on stores worldwide. This song will be heard in her movie "The Last Song" which is based on a novel by Nicholas Sparks (author of the Notebook and A Walk to Remember). The movie will be shown on April 2, 2010. My story isn't connected with that of the movie. *smiles*  
**

**

* * *

**He played the piano as skillfully as ever. His eyes never left mine. This song is forever ours. I belong to him. And he to me. Forever.

_"Everybody needs inspiration"  
"Everybody needs a song..."_

"I love you," he mouthed and I smiled. The crowd of people sat there, smiles on their faces as they listened to our performance._  
_

_"A beautiful melody when the night's so long..."_

Sakura and Syaoran were in the front seats. "We love you guys!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran had to practically sit her down. I wanted to laugh.

_"Coz there is no guarantee that this life is easy..."  
"Yeah, when my world is falling apart,"  
"When there's no light to break up the dark..."_

I dedicated the next words to him.. And only him. His smile made my heart skip a beat.

_"That's when I... I... I look at you..."_

I remember the times when I felt down. Eriol would be there to cheer me up. He had been my escape. He made me feel special. I wouldn't  
be standing there in front of those people if it weren't for him. I love him. So much...

_"When the waves are flooding the shore"  
"And I can't find my way home anymore..."_

Some of my most bitter memories came flashing down in my mind. But Eriol sat there, his eyes speaking to me, "Forget everything. I'm here."  
I tried to brush away the emotions.

_"That's when I... I... I look at you..."  
"When I look at you..."_

I smiled at the crowd. The people were screaming for us. Again, we've stolen their heats. My voice and Eriol's music lingered over the whole auditorium. And everyone felt the serene way of our duet. This was our time. Our moment. Our special piece of forever.

_"I see forgiveness"  
"I see the truth..."_

FLASHBACKS

# 1

"Hey Love," he greeted me with a kiss. "Morning," I smiled in between his kisses. "Breakfast in bed?" he looked over the bedside table.  
"Oh, how thoughtful of you," I kissed him again. "Hmmm.. You smell nice. Your hair's a mess though," he teased and I hit him (not that hard).  
"But, you'll always be pretty. And I love you for everything..."

_"You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon..."  
"Right there where they belong..."_

"You know, we can share," I offered some of the food. He smiled mischievously. "I made one for myself," and he took the liberty to show his  
tray of food and I laughed. "You're totally prepared. And by the way," I kissed him. "It tastes great." He smiled. "Yeah? I bet you taste even better," Tomoyo knew there was a hidden meaning and he hit him again. "You little perv..."

_"And I know I'm not alone..."  
"Yeah, when my world is falling apart"  
"When there's no light to break up the dark..."_

"You hypocrite," he teased. "No way," I laughed. "You're green than I am," he said smiling. "Course not," I retorted. "Whatever," he grinned.  
"'Whatever' is another term for the f-word," I stated a-matter-of-factly. "See, you're green," he laughed. "AM NOT!!!"

_"That's when I... I... I look at you..."_

# 2

"Come over here," Eriol called out to me. "What is it?" and then I saw a bunch of little turtles crawling to the water. "They just hatched," he smiled at her. "They're so cute," I grinned. I wanted to touch them but was afraid that I might scare them away. "I love you," he whispered and pulled me close to him. "I love you too..."

_"When the waves are flooding the shore..."  
"And I can't find my way home anymore..."_

# 3

"Hey, it wasn't that bad..." he tried to comfort me. I slipped on one of my concert tours. "God! That was embarrassing!" I cried out. "Oh come on. Everybody slips every once in a while," he patted her on the head. "Not while they're on tour," I mumbled. Eriol sighed and shook his head. "Forget it. It will all turn out fine. You have millions of fans," he said. "Now, I'm a laughing stock," I cried again. He hushed me and I continued crying. "There, there.. Nothing will change. They still love you," he smiled at her. "I love you. So please... Stop crying." I looked at him, my eyes red. "Okay..."

_"That's when I... I... I look at you..."_

# 4

That night, there was supposed to be a meteor shower and they sat on the garden of the mansion they shared. At last, the moment they've been waiting for has arrived. The meteors glided across the beautiful night skies. "Love, here they come," I smiled. He nodded and smiled at the view. "Make a wish Love," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes. "I want to stay together, forever with Eriol-kun," I silently wished. Eriol closed his eyes as well. I turned to him. "What did you wish for?" I asked him. "I won't tell. It might not come true," he stuck his tongue out. "You cheat," I pouted and he laughed.

_"You appear just like a dream to me..."  
"Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me..."  
"All I need every breath that I breathe..."_

"I wished to stay beside you longer than forever," he whispered lovingly. I blushed and when he leaned in to kiss me, I willingly gave up for him. It was a long, lingering kiss. Passionate and full of emotion. "Lord, I love this man. Please heed my prayer and let us stay like this for eternity," I prayed. I meant every word.

(End of flashbacks)

_"Don't you know you're beautiful...."  
"Yeah, yeah..."_

The crowd was going wild but our song never broke down. "We love you!!!!!!!" the crowd screamed. I looked at Eriol as he concentrated on his playing. He was completely irresistible.

_"When the waves are flooding the shore"  
"And I can't find my way home anymore..."_

With all my heart, this song will shine on the world tonight. Because this moment belongs to me and Eriol. The person I care and love most in the world.

_"That's when I... I... I look at you"  
"I look at you..."_

Another glance.. A smile and everything falls into place...

_"Yeah, yeah..."  
"Oh Love..."_

"You appear just like a dream to me..." the song ended. Eriol stood up for that was the last song I'll perform that night. "Thank you!!!" I smiled at the people and waved to Sakura and Syaoran. I looked at Eriol who was looking at me, love in his eyes. "I'm proud of you," he said. "Yeah? Is that all you can say?" I challenged him but continued smiling. "Not really..." he smiled mischievously.

The next moment, he was kneeling on one knee and he took out a small box. He opened it revealing a diamond ring. "Eriol!" I wanted to laugh and cry and that's exactly what I did. He smiled up at me and the crowd screamed and shouted, "Oh my god!!!"

"Tomoyo Daidouji... I love you and will always love you.." he said. "I love you too..." I whispered, tears of joy continued to flow down my cheeks.  
"Will you marry me Tomoyo?" he tilted his head to the side and I hit him (again not hard). "Are you kidding?! Of course I'll marry you!" she yelled and Eriol smiled pushing the ring to her finger.

The crowd still cheered for the engaged couple. But the moment was for us. "I love you Eriol Hiiragizawa," I said. "I love you Tomoyo Daidouji... Hiiragizawa," he smiled boyishly. "That sounds nice. Perfect even," and he kissed me ever so sweetly. It was the most brilliant moment of my life. And it was because of him. My love. The man who will always be the reason why I believe in forever. AND EVER...

* * *

Obviously I was inspired of this song. Simply because I'm in love. *laughs* Anyway, this story is based on what I want to happen to me and him. So there. I have a perfectly wild imagination. Rate and Review guys! I'm waiting. To tell you the truth, I'm writing another story entitled "If Heaven Forbid" right now. I just couldn't help myself from writing this. I can't stop singing this song! Hope you like this!!! -Catty


End file.
